Charming Family Trager
by Thenandnow3434
Summary: Alex Tragers family is quite complex. You already know about his Ex.Wife and daughters but what you don't know is he has a son. William Trager has had a hard life and his father coming back into his life is only making it worse. This story begins at the beginning of Season 5. There will be action, family, romance and drama! Read and Review if you please!


**Hello loyal readers! No Image here and I have a new tale for you. I thought of this last night so I started writing! I hope you like it! If you comment and follow I'll continue! Love and Rockets, No Image**

If you ask Alex Trager about his family he will probably down a shot of whiskey before telling you to fuck off. This is how he handles most situations that aren't pleasing to his taste so don't take it personally. If you get a couple of shots in him however words start to flow out of his mouth truthfully and endlessly.

In these drunken moments he will tell you about his Ex-Wife Coleen who was about as crazy drunk as he was when they got married in Vegas. He will chuckle then, lowly and gruffly, as he remembers the days he spent with her until his face softens. Then he will begin to tell you about his children. He will spit out whatever funny story comes to the top of his head about his two daughters Dawn and Fawn. You will laugh along with his but will truly wonder why someone would name their daughters such names. You won't ask though because that will be rude and frankly by this point Tig scares the shit out of you.

Just when you think he has told you everything he will whisper a name. His voice is low and almost inaudible so you have to lean in closer and ask him to repeat himself. Almost reluctantly he will tell you about his young son Will. You will wonder why his son has such a simple name compared to his sisters but once again you will not ask. Don't worry however because his story isn't quite done yet nor is the bottle of whiskey you opened to get him talking. He continues about how he finally out his foot down and refused to rhyme his sons name with his daughters. Naturally you will ask how old he is now and where he is. After downing another shot Tig admits that he has no clue where his son is and he won't be able to decide between two ages. Then abruptly he will walk away his blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears and a pain that you may never know.

You're left wondering why he seemed so sad talking about his son while he became so animated talking about his daughters. Most likely you will now about Sons of Anarchy and its many legacies two of which being Jackson Teller and Harry Winston. You'll wonder why Will isn't with his father prospecting or being an active member of the club. That's when you will come to the realization that if Alexander "Tig" Trager wants you to know about his personal life, which he most likely does not, he will be sober when he tells you. It is probably best that you try not to dwell on his life to much or risk a painfully sober Tig.

Will POV 

"Petey what have I told you about cheating?" I chastise my roommate as he attempts to move his checker chip illegally. Petey rarely tries to do things like that but when he does I make sure to call him out on it.

Sighing Petey places his chip back onto the square he started at and looks up to face me a guilty expression playing across his chubby, bearded face. Lifting my eyebrows slightly I urge his answer.

"Cheaters never win" he sighs running a meaty finger over the crown on his red chip.

"Spot on" I chuckle before reaching in into my pocket and extracting a brightly wrapped peppermint.

As I extend the peppermint toward him his frown lifts into a smile and he claps his hands excitedly. When it is in close enough proximity to him he takes it from my hand his eyes not once drifting to the thick white bandage wrapped around my wrist. Whenever Petey does something good I like to give him a little treat. The doctors say positive reinforcement is a good thing and here doctors are never wrong.

"Thanks Willy!" Petey slips the mint into his mouth and begins to suck on it happily.

I can't help but to smile. The man may be thirty two years old but his disability makes it so he has the mental capacity of a five year old and damnit if he wasn't adorable sometimes. I allowed myself to take in his pure innocence before I was snapped back into real life.

"Hello gentleman" Mrs. Kim, our friendly neighborhood pill pusher, says in her natural sing song voice as she approaches our table medication tray in hand.

"Hey darlin" I greet her in my usual way. Petey is too busy with his candy to notice her presence. I truly envy his ability to tune out the entire world and focus on one simple thing for long periods of time. He always looks so content when he does so.

Smiling Kim places Petey's cup of pills and water in front of him knowing that when he comes out of his thoughts I will make sure he takes them.

"What's on the menu for me today Kim?" I ask already full aware of what is in the little Dixie cup marked: Will Trager in Kim's elegant cursive letters.

"A little bit of everything baby" Kim smiles before placing a light kiss atop my dark hair.

I will never admit it but I love it when she does that. My mother never talks to me like I am a real person. She thinks that I am broken beyond repair and that I need her to talk to me like I'm a baby to fix me. Since the day I arrived at the hospital Kim has treated me like I am a real person not the hollow shell of someone else.

"Make sure he takes his pills!" Kim calls over her shoulder as she makes her rounds.

"Always do!" I call back before downing every last colorful pill in my "Happy" cup.

That night as I lay wrapped in my hospital issue blanket I let my mind wander. Mostly I think about my mom and sisters who aren't regular visitors but show up as often as their lives allow, after all two out of three of them are more screwed up than I am. As I rub the thick bandages around either of my wrists I let my mind find my father. I hadn't seen him in at least three years and our last visit had turned out less than pleasant. The memory began to play like a movie reel in my head.

My mom shipped me off to Charming when I was seventeen years old. I had just gotten arrested for the third time and was facing time in Juvenile Hall if I didn't get my act together. I however could piece together why my mom would want to send me to live with my outlaw biker father to stay OUT of trouble. Anyway being the hormonal teenager I was I was pissed off and less than excited to live with my father who I barely knew. I could tell he was less than excited to have me around. I got arrested three weeks later for a drunk and disorderly charge. Apparently taking a drunken piss on a fire hydrant is frowned upon in Charming. Unser brought me in but didn't fill out a report knowing that dad would set me straight. He was deadly silent on our ride home from the police station, across the parking lot of the apartment building, up the stairs but when we got into the apartment building he exploded. He yelled at me for about an hour about how I was ruining my life or some shit like that I tuned out after the first fifteen minutes. After he was through he rode his Harley to the clubhouse and undoubtedly got drunk and laid. I didn't understand why he was yelling at me. Arrests were usually celebrated in the club with a party and your picture being put on the infamous wall of mug-shots. My mug-shot didn't make the cut on that round.

Everything went downhill after that day hence me being locked away in a mental hospital. You weren't expecting that were you?

My head began to throb with the thoughts of the life I used to reside in before coming to the hospital. _Close your eyes and focus on something around you _my therapist would tell me when I began to get anxiety attacks. Closing my eyes I listened for things to focus on. There was the light buzz of the heater that sat in the corner and the shoes of the night staffs feet against the tiled floor. All of this however was drowned out by Petey's loud snoring in the bed next to me. Thanks Petey, thanks.

In the morning after breakfast everyone was given the opportunity to choose between Art Therapy, which consisted of painting your "Feelings", or to watch a movie in the screenings room. Considering I didn't feel like talking about my feelings let alone painting them I chose the latter. Naturally, since the day I arrived at the hospital, Petey followed.

The screening room consisted of about ten metal folding chairs and an old box T.V. sitting on a cart. Against the walls were shelves and shelves of every G and PG movie known to man from Elmo goes potty to Barbie and the Fairy Princesses. Believe me I didn't stick around to watch those.

About twenty minutes into Home Alone Kim opened the door the screening room. Everyone, except me, is too focused on the movie to notice. Her careful brown eyes scanned the room until they landed on me. _Come here_ she mouths motioning me over with her hand. Nodding my head I rise from my seat only to be stopped by a soft tugging on the sleeve of my robe.

"Were are you going Willy?" Petey whispers his big green eyes filling with sadness. He has abandonment issues and I was rarely out of reach.

"I don't know Pete" I whisper back before motioning to Kim "Kim wants to talk to me for a few minutes."

"When will you be back?" He is become more scared by each passing moment. My heart began to ache for him.

"Don't worry Petey" I ruffle his brown hair "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Promise" His voice is barely above a whisper.

"I promise" I reach into my pocket and extract another mint sliding it into his hand that gripped my robe before slipping out of the room.

As we fall into step I take in Kim's face. Her wrinkles are prominent in her dark forehead and her hands are tightly clasped together against her stomach.

"Kim what's going on?" I can't help but wonder.

"You have visitors" Her voice is quick and sharp as is to urge me to not to ask any more questions. She must have her reasons I rationalize to myself.

Then it hits me. Fawn and mom came to visit me last week so who the hell could be coming to visit me? I don't have any friends who know where I am let alone visit me. A dull ache formed in the back of my skull and my chest began to tighten. Something bad is really going on.

Kim opens the visitor's room door and I prepare myself for the worst.

Immediately a crying girl throws herself into my arms. I'm reluctant at first but when I see her face I pull her closer out of instinct.

"Fawn what's wrong?" I whisper softly as I rub circles into her shaking back. My elder sister continues to cry and I continue to comfort her.

When I lift my head to place a kiss on her head I notice him.

He looks older than he did when I saw him. The eyes that we share are sunken and red rimmed with unshed tears. He's fidgeting with his hands like Kim was doing but his eyes are trained on mine.

"Dad?" I whisper having to say it allowed to believe it myself.

"Hey kid" His voice is hoarse and low and doesn't carry its usual cocky gruffness. Something is seriously wrong.

**Well? What do you guys think? **


End file.
